


a worthwhile endeavour

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: They were currently at nearly 36 hours since Obi-Wan last slept, which meant that tonight, they'd be breaking out the big guns. Ahsoka knew the routine by now, the major points practiced enough that she could improvise a little to keep her Master from catching on.Co-Commanders Tano and Cody have a plan.
Relationships: Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), Boil (Star Wars) & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Waxer
Comments: 53
Kudos: 543
Collections: 2020 Obi-Wan Kenobi Gen Exchange, SW Especially Satisfying Stories, Suggested Good Reads





	a worthwhile endeavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandora151](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/gifts).



Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw Commander Cody dip his head in affirmation. She echoed the motion, contentment welling up inside her. She was still figuring out how she fit into the command structure here, sharing responsibilities with Cody as her co-commander. That they'd entrusted her to help with this mission made her inordinately pleased. 

It hadn't taken Ahsoka long after becoming Master Obi-Wan's Padawan to realize that he always prioritized everyone else's well-being above his own. Which meant that he skipped meals regularly, got caught up in his work, and often skipped rest as well, to get in a few more hours of plugging away at his datapads. 

Ahsoka knew that Cody and the other clone officers despaired of Obi-Wan's habits. They'd gone so far as to come up with a rota and list of strategies for getting him to eat and sleep. When Ahsoka had arrived, and reached out to Cody to ensure they could find a way to work well together as co-commanders, she'd been brought into their efforts to make her new Master take better care of himself. 

They were currently at nearly 36 hours since Obi-Wan last slept, which meant that tonight, they'd be breaking out the big guns. Ahsoka knew the routine by now, the major points practiced enough that she could improvise a little to keep her Master from catching on. That didn't make her any less honoured by the trust that the 212th put in her. 

Most of the day, Ahsoka did her best to get ahead on her own work. She had some assignments that were due soon for her classes, and there was always prepwork to be done in advance of battles, or supply requisitions to look over, or casualty reports to file, although she knew that Master Obi-Wan and Commander Cody did their best to shield her from that duty. 

An hour or so before the mess started serving the evening meal, Ahsoka was ready to go. She signalled Cody on her comm, then gathered a datapad with a few carefully curated questions about her classwork on it. Cody signalled back - he and Master Obi-Wan were in the training rooms, Obi-Wan reviewing the shinies while Cody put them through their paces. Ahsoka wasn't surprised in the least. Part of the trick to getting Obi-Wan to rest was getting him so exhausted he could be prodded gently into his berth or a sofa or a bunk room. 

"Master?" Ahsoka asked, tapping at the door. 

"Ahsoka, is there a problem?" Obi-Wan asked, turning from his conversation with Cody. Ahsoka fought the urge to grin. 

"No problem, I just have a couple questions on my assignments, if you have a few moments? I can come back if you're busy? Although since I found you here?" Ahsoka asked, the last question trailing off hopefully as she let her free hand rest on the 'saber at her waist. She loved when Obi-Wan had time to give her one-on-one pointers on her fighting technique, and it would be a good way to get him more physically tired out.

"We're through sir, I have some other work I'd like to finish up," Cody said, and then turned and dismissed the shinies, who gratefully fled. 

"Oh - I - thank you Cody, are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked, showing his distress a bit more than usual. "I wouldn't want to impose my work on you, I know you've got more than enough on your plate."

"It's no trouble," Cody promised, and Obi-Wan nodded, waving Ahsoka over. Cody and Ahsoka exchanged nods, and Ahsoka set aside her datapad. It would serve its purpose later, but she was honestly excited to get in some training time with her Master.

For the next hour or so, Ahsoka pushed herself hard. They did stretching and calisthenics first, then technique and footwork drills. Finally, she enticed Master Obi-Wan into a spar. Fighting against his impenetrable Soresu was always a thrill - Ahsoka hadn't scored a single touch yet, but she knew from watching Master Obi-Wan spar with others that that wasn't unusual. Her master was just that good. 

"Still fighting then?" a trooper called, and Master Obi-Wan disengaged, looking towards the door. 

"Boil?" Obi-Wan asked. 

"The Commander said you might have gotten caught up in training," Boil said, and set down a tray from the mess loaded with rations and water bulbs. "Do you mind if I join you? Waxer and I had some questions about the Twi'leks, if you're not on the clock." 

"Thanks Boil, that looks great," Ahsoka said enthusiastically, pre-empting what likely would have been a polite refusal from Obi-Wan. She settled herself cross legged at Boil's side and helped herself to a long drink of water, then some of the protein rations, her stomach rumbling audibly. 

"You have excellent timing," Obi-Wan said, accepting with his usual polite equanimity that they were eating in here, on the mats. He just nibbled at his rations at first, awaiting Boil's questions. Boil smiled, and shoveled more food into his mouth. Obi-Wan sighed, and ate a little more. 

Ahsoka kept an eye on Obi-Wan. When he was nearly finished with his first serving, Boil took the opportunity to ask a question. Obi-Wan set down his food to answer, and Ahsoka stealthily replaced his almost finished ration bar with a freshly unwrapped on. She and Boil - and Waxer when he arrived to join them - carefully tricked Obi-Wan into eating nearly four ration bars. It wasn't quite as many calories as an active Jedi ought to consume in a meal, but it was quite the feat to get Obi-Wan to eat that much when he was stressed. 

"Thanks sir," Waxer said when they'd cleared their trays and brought the impromptu Ryl lesson to a close. 

"Of course Waxer, I'm always happy to answer your questions," Obi-Wan said, utterly sincere. Ahsoka stretched, glancing at the chrono on the wall. There was plenty of time before bed, but getting Obi-Wan to rest would work best if they occupied him with things other than real work until then. 

"Phew, I smell," Ahsoka observed. "We should probably hit the showers. Would you mind if I came by in a bit with my questions?" she asked, gesturing at her abandoned datapad. 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "Perhaps that would be best, a shower sounds nice," Obi-Wan said. "I'd be glad to help you when you're done."

"Thanks Master," Ahsoka said, beaming, and bounced to her feet, then grabbed her things and made her way to her cabin. Inside, she used up every second of her hot water ration, enjoying the warmth and humidity of the sanisteam. When she was finished, she cleaned her teeth and pulled on her sleep clothes; soft leggings that were starting to bag at the knees, a loose old tunic, and a pair of thick, fuzzy socks. 

Knowing it would take Master Obi-Wan a little longer to wash up - hair was a very inefficient adaptation in her opinion - Ahsoka took a few moments to reply to some comm messages from her friends, who were posted with various other armies throughout the galaxy. She smiled as she read the message from Barriss; her Mirialan friend was currently on a rotation in the Temple, taking classes to see if she might like to become a Healer as well as a Jedi Knight. Ahsoka thought Barriss would likely excel at that. She would have to tell Master Obi-Wan; she knew that he and Master Luminara were agemates and close friends.

Once she was done with her messages, Ahsoka commed her master. She'd headed over without checking in all of once, and found him passed out at his desk, head buried in a pile of datapads. He texted back almost immediately, saying that Cody was there, but she should still come by. Since Cody being there was part of their plan to get Master Obi-Wan to sleep, she agreed, and was soon taking the short trip down the hall to her master's quarters.

Much to Ahsoka's delight, Obi-Wan was clearly in his sleep clothes when she arrived, he and Cody perched together on the bunk, drinking tea and talking quietly over a datapad. If Obi-Wan wasn't at his desk, the datapad probably wasn't work. 

"Come on in my dear," Obi-Wan said warmly when Ahsoka paused on the threshold, and she smiled, crossing the small cabin to settle at Obi-Wan's other side. She hugged him briefly, confident by now in showing him affection physically. Her Master was reserved, and usually not one to instigate hugs, but he almost always appreciated receiving them. Obi-Wan's arm settled around her shoulders, hugging her against his side and then letting her rest there.

"I can go?" Cody offered, and Ahsoka shook her head. 

"I just have some questions, I can wait," Ahsoka promised, her head resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder. 

Obi-Wan looked between them, then resumed his conversation with Cody. They were talking about a book on sentient insectoid cultures, and Ahsoka soon found herself enticed into the discussion. It wasn't a book she'd read, but they'd covered some of the cultures discussed in courses she'd already taken at the Temple. 

After a little while, Ahsoka saw how their conversation related to one of her assignments, and threaded that into their talk. On the other side of Obi-Wan, Cody winked at her. In the Force, he radiated strength and calm and steadiness. Ever since he realized that both his Jedi, and Obi-Wan in particular, seemed to anchor on him, he'd learned how to project emotions that helped them keep calm and centered. 

Obi-Wan answered Ahsoka's query, pausing to yawn. Cody gently took away his teacup, and when he sat back down, he lifted Obi-Wan's legs and placed them in the lap, deftly turning the older Jedi so he was half reclining in his bunk. Ahsoka shifted helpfully, gently urging Obi-Wan to lay down fully in his bunk. Obi-Wan huffed, but didn't argue. He must have begun actually feeling tired, because he didn't fight their encouragement to lean back into the pillows.

"We'll let you rest Master," Ahsoka said fondly. 

"Hmmm, I didn't finish answering your questions," Obi-Wan said, but his eyes were already more closed than open.

"That's alright, they'll wait," Ahsoka promised, and patted his shoulder. Obi-Wan hummed softly, and Cody and Ahsoka gently maneuvered his blankets over him. Obi-Wan snuffled softly into the pillow, already half-asleep.

"Just rest sir," Cody said, and he and Ahsoka let themselves out of the cabin, switching the light off behind them. In the hall they exchanged a speaking look, and had to hurriedly turn away from one another before their giggles turned into full scale laughter. 

"I managed to turn off his morning alarm," Ahsoka said as they moved down the hall towards their own quarters. Cody nodded.

"And the tea was decaffeinated," Cody said.

"Nice job, Commander," Ahsoka said, and bumped Cody's fist conspiratorially. 

"And you, Commander," Cody returned, and they traded a look and quiet laughter. "You get some rest too."

Ahsoka nodded, and dashed off a teasing salute, which Cody echoed in almost perfect unison. Smiling and flush with the pride of a job well done, Ahsoka let herself into her cabin. She typed a few notes on her datapad, then curled into her bunk with a smile. They had gotten Master Obi-Wan fed and washed and exercised, and even into bed a little early. He wasn't the easiest being to take care of, even though he was very easy to care for. But that just made the job worthwhile.


End file.
